


Ear Scratches

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: All cats love ear scratches don't they?





	Ear Scratches

I don’t own digimon or characters. Just a shorty little fic. enjoy.

  


Kari was deep in her sleep when she felt a cat cuddle up to her. She ran her fingers through the cat’s fur as she drifted in and out of sleep. Finally, she started scratching the cat’s ears and heard a quiet purring.

 

Eventually the cat climbed onto Kari, waking her with jabbing paws.

  
“Miko, down,” Kari whispered groggily.

 

“Kari, it’s me,” Gatomon nudged.

 

“Oh,” Kari rolled Gatomon off of her before she sat up smiling, “You started purring when I rubbed your ears.”

 

“Did not,” Gatomon blushed in the dark.

 

“Aww, most cats like ear rubs though,” Kari comforted as she laid back down.

 

“I’m not most cats,” Gatomon growled before whispering, “Though I might enjoy similar things,” she admitted, nudging Kari until Kari started rubbing her ears again, “Just don’t tell the others or else they’ll think I’m going soft as a kitten.”

  
Kari smiled cuddling her digimon cat closer as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
